


Love born by Pizza

by fandomheavywriter12



Series: Hamilton OneShots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Confused Hercules Mulligan, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Gay John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens Lives, M/M, Mom Friend Hercules Mulligan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomheavywriter12/pseuds/fandomheavywriter12
Summary: A fic based on @la_ola_con_dientes (Instagram) John pizza guy AU.John is a pizza guy and falls for a messy Alexander Hamilton.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Hamilton OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Love born by Pizza

Alexander had ordered pizza online from a new pizza place, Luigi’s Pizza, that his friends had said to be very good. He was hungry enough to devour five pizzas, but he only ordered one; to save his lactose intolerant body from suffering…too much. Suddenly, his doorbell rung its usual tune and he sighed dramatically. He walked towards his door, attempting to clean up the mess that was his hair and his clothes. He turned his doorknob, and a slim but tall boy stood in front of him, a pizza box in hand. The boy had his curly brown hair tied up in a low ponytail and his face was covered with freckles.

“Pizza for Alexander?” He looked attentively at the receipt.

“That’s me.” Alex shoved his hands in his pockets.

The boy looked up from the receipt, and his eyes widened for a moment, before he straightened up abruptly. “G-good to know…”

Alex laughed and nodded his head. “May I ask your name?”.

His face flushed a little and he offered a nervous smile. “J-John. John Laurens.”.

He held his hand out for Alexander to shake. The messy man smiled and grabbed Johns hand, kissing it. John made a small squeaking noise that made Alex’s face heat up.

Laurens cleared his throat. He attempted at a flirtatious comment, “I must say you are a charmer.”.

“So I’ve been told.”.

“I-“.

Alex let out a small sneeze and John had to admit, it was the cutest thing he’d ever heard. “Ah, you don’t mind if I sneeze do you? I have allergies to some shitty plant around here.”

John shook his head with a smile. “Nah.”

“Great, what do I owe you?”.

Laurens sighed. “A date…I MEAN $11.00! Please…”.

“Sounds good, I’ll be back in a second.” He turned.

“Okay.” John took a big breath in.

After he walked out of sight, John slapped himself. He groaned and wished his face wasn’t becoming increasingly hotter. He just met this boy and he was already fawning over him like a giggling school girl. He was just a pizza delivery guy and Alexander was just a everyday customer. Nothing more.

Alexander gave him an ill hidden smirk as he handed the freckled boy the money. “Sorry for the wait.”.

“It’s no problem.” John took the money hesitantly.

“Well,”

_Ask for his number. Ask for his number._

“I’ll see you around.”.

Despite his deranged appearance, Alexander was still flirting, and what was worse? John fell for it. He fell for it _hard_.

“Yeah. See you around…” John gave him one last smile before retreating from his doorstep.

As he turned away, he felt his stomach weigh down and his heart slow.

_I couldn’t ask for his number._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>(Time skip to John at the pizza store)

John sighed, his heart still heavy from the events earlier in the night, and handed the money to Hercules.

Hercules’ eyes widened as he flicked through the nights cash. “Fuck man, what’s got you in such a shitty mood?”.

“Nothing important.” John scowled and leaned on the nearest bench.

Hercules hummed. “Well there’s something in here that’s not money, and I’m guessing it’s for you dude?”.

John huffed and looked at the paper in Hercules’ hand. “What the hell is that?”

“I don’t know you tell me.”

John snatched the paper and looked at the small writing. It read:

_Call me~_

_Alex_

_01-987 030 176_

John grinned and punched his fists in the air. “Hell yeah!”.

Hercules laughed. “What happened?”.

“I met a guy and I got that motherfuckers number!”.


End file.
